I don't know you!
by koolgirl95
Summary: Edward loves Bella and she knows it.He tells her and she rejects him. How many times will she reject him? How much will Edward sacrifice for love. Will it be too late when...?  E/B. read and review.
1. I am Edward

**I do not own Twilight**

**I am Edward**

EPOV

I stared at the girl sitting in front of me. She was gorgeous and she didn't have a clue. She was new here otherwise I would have known her.

She brushed her hair off her face and read her battered book intently.

I watched her every move. She was very graceful. I had caught her eye twice. Her eyes were a rare chocolate brown and the best of all she didn't wear a spot of make-up.

Her skin was a beautiful cream. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She gasped and her eyes filled with some emotion. She was completely unaware of her surroundings.

I went back to my book when Ms. Harris came near our table.

But my mind was on the girl in front of me. I knew I felt something for her, something deeper than I did for other girls.

I went back to staring at her.

….

She was walking really quickly, her eyes darting from side to side.

I followed her at a distance. I just had to know where she lived. Surprisingly and luckily for me she walked in the direction of _my _house

She walked up to the gate of the house next to mine, opened it and went in.

"Bella! How was your first day at the college?" I heard an excited voice

calling out from inside and I heard _Bella _reply.

…

I lay on my bed and thought about how pretty her name was. Bella. Bella. Bella.

It was the only word that was on my mind.

I knew that I had to tell her that I loved her. I just realized that I loved her and I just had to tell her.

I closed my eyes and sighed with satisfaction. I would tell her and everything would be fine.

…

I was waiting outside her house leaning against the tree. She had kept me waiting for exactly three minutes and fourteen seconds. I tapped my foot impatiently against the tree.

I heard a door open and close. I could hear someone walking down the steps.

Then _she _came out. She was wearing black jeans and a red top.

I watched as she turned and shut the gate.

She started walking down the pavement.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I called to her. She turned and looked at me clearly puzzled.

I jogged toward her. She watched me.

"Hey." I repeated smiling my most charming smile.

"Yes?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I felt insulted. Girls swooned at my smile and she hadn't even noticed it.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"Do I know you?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. She was frowning.

"Nope. But I saw you yesterday at the college library and I really liked you." I said giving her another smile. She wasn't at all dazed.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" she asked her frown lightening.

"Maybe."

"Look here Mr.…" she looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." I provided efficiently.

"Whatever. Listen I do not walk with strangers. I would appreciate it if you leave me an go." She said firmly.

Any other guy would have run away at that angry glare. But I was definitely not any other guy. I was Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen had his ways of getting what he wanted …fairly.

"These roads are dangerous and it is not safe for you to be walking alone." I said. I was concerned.

"I have a black belt in karate." She said matter-of factly, "and if it helps I have pepper spray."

"I am impressed. But I definitely do not have those. What if something happens to me?" I said pleading now.

"Are you serious?" she asked her lips twitching.

"Yup."

"Fine. Come along."

She turned and started walking. I pumped a fist into the air and joined her. She didn't acknowledge my presence at all.

I had never had to resort to pleading before.

She walked in silence. She had a restrain about her that I had never seen in other girls. She didn't seem to feel the need to fill the silence with needless chatter.

"Fine. Thanks for your help Edward" she said before walking towards Block-3.

I turned and walked in the other direction.

…

I waited leaning against the college wall. Bella hadn't come out yet. I hadn't seen her even once the whole day. Unlucky if you ask me.

I just had to see her. Had to.

There she was. I stood up straight. She was talking to a guy. Mile or Mick something like that.

I felt jealousy tear at my heart. I felt like killing Mick in the most painful ways possible.

Then she started towards the entrance. I ran a hand through my hair.

She saw me and frowned.

"Edward."

"Bella. How was your day?" I asked casually.

"Edward what the hell do you want?" she asked me in an exasperated voice.

"You." I said simply.

Her eyes widened. Realization spread across her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked coldly.

"You know what I mean" I said.

"No." she said her voice hard.

"Then I will enlighten you" I said, "I love you."

It was simple and light and saying the words was so natural.

She hadn't said anything yet.

I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say something back. But I had definitely not expected a slap. Her hand collided with my cheek and she muttered curses under her breath.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" I asked her stepping away from her rubbing my stinging cheek.

"I don't know you." She said angrily.

"If my brother ever found out you will be dead before you can say dead." She said glaring daggers at me.

I stared at her.

"Cullen I am not the usual girl you see on campus. One that swoons at everything you say or do. I am not that girl. I want you to leave me alone. Now." She said fury radiating off her.

I felt hurt but this was to be expected. I wasn't about to give up.

"Why don't you? I mean if you don't love me we can be just friends." I said stepping in front of her.

"After seeing how much you feel for me friendship seems to be impossible." She said not looking at me.

"Please?" I begged. Anything to be with you.

"I can't. Now just leave me alone." She said firmly. Her voice was hard and cold.

The words cut through me like knives. I didn't stop her. She turned and ran back down the pavement.

I sat down there under the tree. The girl I loved had scolded me and had walked away with my heart.

I will win her. How I don't know. But somehow.

I loved her too much to let her go.

I would risk anything for her even if it meant getting beat up by her brother.


	2. Vacation! Oh Dear!

**I don't own Twilight**

**Vacation! Oh Dear!**

**EPOV**

I heard my mom call out again. I shut my eyes tighter. Gosh! Can't anybody give me a rest! I put my pillow over my head. My thought wandered to Bella. 'I don't know you!' my lips curved into a smile as her indignant face came before my eyes.

Bella was a unique person. She was probably the only girl who had not attempted to make a move on me. I liked that. A lot. Her smile was so sweet. Not fake like the other girls. The only problem would be us not knowing each other, and that could be taken care of.

My mom called me again. I slowly slipped off the bed, took a shower and got dressed.

….

I leaned casually against the tree in front of her house. She was three minutes late. I stood in my place staring at her door. She would have to come out. Sometime if not now and we did go to the same university.

There she was. She looked incredible. Her beautiful brown hair was open and all around her shoulders. I stared openmouthed. She didn't seem to have seen me. She walked very gracefully outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said trying to be quiet.

"Why aren't you pleased to see me?" I asked her innocently.

She glared at me but turned and started walking down the pavement.

I followed in surprise. She stopped when we were really far from her house.

"Edward please leave me alone." She said her voice tired all of a sudden.

I stared at her.

"Why Bella? Why in the wide world can't we be friends?" I asked almost pleading.

"That is none of your business" she said firmly her voice taking up the cold tone again.

"Please. Please." I said clasping my hands together. Her lips twitched and she burst out laughing. I froze. That had been totally unexpected.

Her laughter was like bells and all the pleasant things possible. I watched her wondering how such a beautiful creature was here on earth.

"Fine. We can be friends." She said before turning and walking ahead of me.

I stared openmouthed after her. Her decisions were so unexpected.

I ran after her.

…

"Edward. What are you trying to do?" Bella asked looking at me doubtfully.

"You are going to this cool summer resort for your vacation", I said smiling at her widely.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"With me."

"Oh"

I smiled inwardly at the apparent lack of enthusiasm.

Bella and I were friends for almost three weeks now. Though it took me great deal of control I loved spending time with her. I had almost kissed her seven or eight times.

She was great, fun and nice to be around. Her aunt on the other hand was a demon in disguise. She came into Bella's room almost every five minutes pretending to look for something while actually checking on us.

"Heloooooo!" Bella said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Edward you were saying?"

"Oh yeah we've got a two month vacation you know, your aunt and my mom have become great friends, how I don't know, but they've planned this trip to this summer resort called Mayflower or something." I said excitedly.

She smiled at me.

'Oh. I guess that that is gonna be a lot of fun." She said before disappearing back into her house. I slipped back into mine.

…..

"Bella are you alright?" I asked. Her face was almost green.

She shook her head.

I pulled the car over to edge of the road.

She got out unsteadily.

"You get carsick don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded. As much as I loved her I still loved Carlisle's Mercedes.

"How about we wait here for some time? Let the sickness pass?"

She nodded again.

I sat down on the road looking up at her. I would never get tired of looking at her.

…..

I lugged the last suitcase up the stairs. The 'house' we were saying at was really huge. Esme had outdone herself.

Bella was showering in her room. She had gotten sick on the way and I had had to make several stops on the way. Not that I was complaining.

The house was directly out on the beach. You could see the waves up close.

Bella's aunt was with mom downstairs. I slipped into the shower. I had sweated a lot.

I closed my eyes as I heard Bella's familiar voice singing.

She always sung when she was in the shower.

Her voice was very beautiful.

….

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward as he walked beside me. His pale face looked happy. We were taking a short walk down the beach.

I didn't know how but it had happened. Maybe it was because of destiny. I didn't know. But I was sure of one thing.

I had to tell him now or I would never be able to tell him.

I stopped but he continued walking. I reached out my hand and caught his arm.

He turned around and looked at me in surprise.

"Bella?"

I blushed. I knew that what I was going to do would probably do no good but I had to.

"Edward I need to say something."

"Yes?" he asked slipping his hands into his pockets giving me his beautiful crooked smile.

"Edward the past few weeks I have been feeling…different"

He was looking at me patiently.

"I thought that I hated you at first. You were so confident. I thought you were like any other handsome popular guy." I said smiling slightly.

His eyes widened a little at the word handsome.

"Yes handsome. But it turned out that you were really nice. I was surprised when I began to realize that….well…. I love you." I said blushing deeper than possible.

Edward stiffened. He looked at me like was insane then he looked confused and finally happy.

"Did I really hear that?" he asked me taking a step closer.

I looked up and saw his eyes boring into mine.

"Bella you know how I feel and all that. But does this mean that I finally get to do what I wanted to all this time?" he asked taking anther step towards me. We were hardly a few centimeters apart.

I took a deep breath smiled.

That was all. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The feeling was wonderful. I pulled my fingers through his hair. His hands were at my waist where my T-shirt had ridden up a little.

He finally pulled back and hugged me tight, burying his face in my hair.

I stood still. My eyes closed. I knew that as happy as this was, it would all come to an end. My devil dad would come into the picture.

I pushed the thought out of my head and concentrated on Edward's breathing.

…..

**EPOV**

I squeezed Bella's hand softly. Today was probably the happiest day in my life but Bella looked preoccupied. Her face told me that she was worried.

Now I wasn't going to let her be like that.

"Bells?"

She looked at me.

I slowly pulled her to me. She looked surprised.

"Hey what's the matter love?"

She moved closer to me and buried her face in my chest. I slipped my arms around her and kissed her head.

But it did not escape my notice that she had avoided my question.

…


	3. Hidden Love

**I don't own Twilight**

**3. Hidden Love**

**BPOV**

I jerked awake at the creak I had heard. I turned and saw Edward in my room, technically my temporary room; he was in shorts and a T-shirt. My jaw dropped as he lifted my covers and slipped in next to me.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked him shocked. He chuckled.

"What do you think, love?" he asked planting a kiss below my ear. I blushed at the word love. He continued kissing me on my neck. I giggled.

"Edward you do know that if my Aunt burst in now, we are dead?" I said looking at his bronze hair. He made a low growling noise. I slowly put my hand in his hair and allowed him to continue.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" he asked looking up. I blushed a little but I knew what he meant. I nodded.

He settled himself comfortably on my right.

"I love you Bella." He said softly kissing my temple.

"Love you too Edward." I said feeling happy that I had found someone like him.

He smiled.

…..

Almost two hours had passed and I still haven't fallen asleep. Edward had fallen asleep almost immediately. His arm was currently around my waist and his head was inches from mine. As I watched him sleep

I felt my eyes brimming with tears. His pale face was calm and a small smile graced his lips.

In my heart I knew that I loved him too much to live without him. His caring, loving, playful and sweet nature was too much for a person like me. A tear slid down my cheek and fell on the pillow.

My dad was one of the nicest dads one could find. He was sweet and loving and all that a father is supposed to be. But my dad wanted me to marry a man of his choice. My brother Emmett had it lucky, him being a boy and all, but I got the most wonderful sister in law.

I had just kidded with Edward that day. Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly. He was very gentle that way. My dad on the other hand was unbelievably silly. He had sent me here so that I would be under the watchful eye of his sister. I hated her. She was just like him in every way possible.

I hated my father because he was the reason I had never had a date in my whole life and he was the reason no guy in Forks ever came within ten feet of me.

Once, a guy in my grade told me he liked me a lot and I knew I liked him too. He asked me out and we did go, without telling my dad. My dad being the snoopy person he is found out and the guy and I had just begun a kiss.

The poor guy's face was disfigured so badly. At times I am terrified of my dad. He looks like he would do anything to keep me away from the opposite sex. If my father ever saw Edward and me kissing, Edward would probably never be able to walk again.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I love Edward. I shooed away the sad thoughts to the best of my ability.

…

I felt hot. Why the hell did I feel so hot? I opened my eyes and saw Edward's head on my chest. I blushed a little.

Only then did I notice that my shirt had ridden up almost completely (thank god for the bra). I tried to pull it down but my position made it really difficult. I shifted a little.

I finally gave up. I settled down again making sure that the door was locked. I ran my fingers through his hair. I loved the color. It was rare.

I closed my eyes and hummed a small tune to myself.

"Oh my god!"

I opened my eyes in shock.

Edward was sitting upright and staring right at my chest. As much as I knew that it wasn't like him to do it. I also knew that he was a guy. I pulled down my shirt. He still stared. I punched him lightly on the arm and he looked up.

"So sorry Bella! I didn't mean to. I just didn't …." He said looking really ashamed.

I laughed.

"Its okay." I said getting off the bed slowly. His eyes followed me.

He jumped off the bed and pulled me tightly against him. I was surprised but pleased. He peppered my face with kisses.

"Edward, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ages." I said laughing lightly as he pulled me tightly against his chest.

"I love you Bella." He said into my ear.

"I love you too, now I really need to use the bathroom." I said pulling myself out of his grasp.

….

Breakfast and lunch had been boring but since Edward and I made out behind the cottage and then down the beach, everything was fine.

We were currently sprawled on the sand and he was holding me.

"Edward?" I called to him.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if…" I began but I lost the courage to ask him.

He lifted my chin up with a long, pale finger and smiled at me. "Ask me love."

"I was wondering if you had any serious relationships in the past." I asked blushing again.

"Well I did have a few girlfriends. I never did love them like I do you. You surpass them all Bella. You are beautiful and yet you are self conscious, you never lather yourself in make-up, you didn't drop your pants at seeing me the first time, and well I think you are special anyway." He said kissing my collarbone.

I shivered. He was teasing me now. I pushed him over and I was sitting on his stomach, technically called straddling but I don't wanna use that word. He looked surprised.

"What about you Bella?" he asked reaching out and pulling me gently down so that I was lying on his chest.

I felt the fear bubbling up in me. What if he left me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?

"Bella? Is anything wrong?" he asked me his eyes widening in concern.

I took a deep breath.

**Flashback:**

_AGE 15_

"_Dad, a guy in my class asked me to go to the dance with him this Saturday." I said happily._

"_What! And what did you say?" he asked me looking angry._

"_I said yes" _

_My dad was fuming at the ears. "You are going to spoil the family name. He will get you pregnant! You will not go Isabella! Do you hear me?" he said getting up. I stood frozen._

"_But dad I want to go." I said whining just a little. _

_I hadn't expected him to slap me. I would have taken a no better. I didn't speak to him for a week._

_AGE 19_

"_Isabella!" he called . His voice thundering. I slowly came out of my room._

"_You are a disgrace to our family. I heard that you have been going to see a young man called Michael. I have no doubts as to what you have done at his house. If you get pregnant don't blame me." He said slapping me on my cheek. I cried the whole night. The next day, on the news there was a young boy who had been brutally beaten up._

_I felt terrified. I tried to run away that night._

"_Well well well, are you going somewhere Isabella?" he asked me as I made to open the door. I knew that I would never be able to have a life. He would probably never let me get married._

**End flashback**

Edward slowly wiped the tears off my face. "I am so sorry for you, love" he said crushing me to his chest. I froze.

"You aren't going to leave me?" I asked him in surprise. His eyes widened.

"I will never leave you. Not even in my dreams." He promised kissing me roughly.

"Bella, the only thing that I …well….wonder about is…..well …..whether you….you know, are a ….are a virgin?" he said becoming mildly pink. I smiled at his nervousness.

"Yes. What about you?" I asked still smiling.

"Yeah"

"I wanted the person to be special, you know, someone I could trust and love. You seem to fit the description very well" I said boldly hoping that he understood what I meant.

He blushed a little again.

"Oh"

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked him. He was still a mild red.

**EPOV**

Oh my god! She wanted to do _it_ with me. I blushed, because I had imagined her like that, many times even though it wasn't very gentlemanly of me to do so. With Bella things were always different. She was spontaneous, sometimes she was so shy and other times she was bold.

"I'm fine" I said clearing my throat. Bella laughed lightly. And then again she surprised me by straddling my lap. I froze trying not to feel her warmth. She was really heating up. I could see that her neck was red.

"Edward please tell me what you are thinking." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I shivered a little.

"I was thinking about what you just said."

She looked at me with an innocent expression on her face. "What do you mean Edward?"

"Ugh. Bella please don't do this to me." I said looking at her with a frustrated expression. She giggled. I stared at her. I wished that I could spend everyday with her like this. Making out, talking, and making out. That was the general idea.

"Edward you do want that too don't you?" she asked me looking a little hurt. I felt bad that I had made her misunderstand my nervousness.

"Bella of course I do. I want you too. But I just got off guard you know. I've always wanted to make love to you since the day I met you." I said kissing her lightly.

"Really?" she asked twirling the bit of hair that had come out from behind her ear. I groaned.

"What?" she asked looking at me frowning.

"Don't do that" I said pulling the hair out of her grasp.

"Why?" she asked looking bewildered. I closed my eyes wondering what the best way to explain to her was.

"You look _sexy_ when you do that." I said watching her eyes for a reaction.

Her eyes popped wide open. "You mean you want to…"

"Okay enough with that. You will make me lose all my self control and that would be it. Your aunt will come find us in the morning and we will have no clothes…." I said talking quickly to get myself distracted.

"Okay I get the idea. I won't talk about that now. Happy?" she asked me getting of my lap.

I shook my head. She giggled.

Then she ran. I only realized about five seconds later that she had started running towards the sea.

"Bella!" I called and took off after her.

…

We were in the middle of a heated kiss. Bella's clothes were transparent since they were wet. My hand was on her back and the other behind her neck. As much as I wanted my hands to move I didn't want to give her the impression that I was feeling her up.

"Edward we'd better get going now." She said pulling back panting. I tried my best not to stare at her chest through her transparent top (even though she had a bra on underneath). She was completely oblivious of her ability to make guys swoon just by looking at them. I was currently battling with my inner man, who was trying to pull her out of those clothes. The moment i realized that my urge was going too far I closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate on what she had said.

"Yeah." I said turning and pulling her along with me.

"What will we tell them?" she asked gesturing to our wet clothes.

"You fell in and I saved you" I said grinning at her.

She snorted, that was so unlike Bella, but I liked it.

"Fine then."

I took her hand and we started walking back to our cottage.

….

"Edward…please…don't" she said tears slipping down her cheeks in torrents. I shook her.

"Bella. Bella. Bella…..wake up…come on." I said shaking her a little more.

She jerked awake and stared at me. "Bella, its okay, you only had a nightmare. Everything will be fine." I said pulling her into my arms and rocking her gently.

I hummed the new tune that had come to me the day she had said she loved me. Even though Bella had come to my house a lot during our friendship phase she didn't know that I had a piano, or that I played it. She also didn't know that I composed. The song that I was currently humming was inspired by her and was for her. I called it 'Bella's Lullaby'.

I felt Bella calm down.

"I am so sorry Edward. You really shouldn't have seen that. Now you probably think that I am a loon who cries in her sleep." She said pulling back and looking red faced.

"What are you talking about? Now tell me what happened in your dream?"

"I don't know. One moment you were there next to me and then the next you told me you hated me and you kissed some girl." She said shaking a little.

"It's okay. That does happen. I love you no mater what happens." I said pulling her back to me.

"I love you too." She said before settling back under her covers.

I placed a small kiss on her forehead before heading to my room. I was going to sleep there today. Bella should have her rest.

I slowly pulled back the covers and lay down. It was a cool night.

I slowly closed my eyes and dreamed about Bella. My love. My forever.

**A/N: I am glad that there are people who actually read this. I would have deleted it if i hadn't known. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and please point out my mistakes. I read the chapters over twice or thrice but my eyes just correct the mistakes of their own accord and hence I don't see them. **

**By the way Edward is a nice guy. He just reacts like any other man would. I have read many fics on how Edward is super controlled and all. I just wanted him to be like any other normal guy we see in real life. **

**Charlie is Bella's dad. I don't think I mentioned that. Charlie loves Bella, a lot. He just doesn't like her to be with boys. He is in a way overprotective of her. He is a nice guy and all that. He just loses his temper when Bella doesn't understand his intentions.**

**Please review. Reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading this anyway. :)  
**


	4. Will i ever see you again?

**I don't own Twilight**

**4. Will I see you again?**

**EPOV**

I looked out of the window of my room feeling miserable. We had returned from our trip a week ago. The memories of all the secluded hours that Bella and I had spent on the sandy beaches came flooding back into my head. I watched Bella's aunt walking out of the gate, but I didn't move. Why should I? Bella had gone to her father's house for the next few days and I was all alone feeling Bellasick.

I looked at the empty house again before drawing the curtains across the window. I felt seriously pained.

"Edward!" my mom called from downstairs. I shook myself a little before going down. She was reading a letter with a smile on her face.

"What's up mom?" I asked her as she looked up at me with shocked eyes. I was concerned immediately. My mom never reacted like that to anything.

"Edward we have been asked…no ordered to leave this house within this week." She said the paper shaking in her hands. I felt my heart drop. We had to leave?

"Why?" I asked confused. My mom shrugged.

"I have no idea, Carlisle has a house in a town called Forks and we are going there." She said turning around and grabbing the phone. I felt sick. The thought of leaving here was terrifying and really stupid. The only thing that mattered to me was the fact that I might never see Bella again.

I ran up to my room and tried her mobile. It was switched off. I tried another few times before giving up. The pain and grief that hit me like bricks.

…

**Tuesday**

…

**Wednesday**

…..

**Thursday**

….

**Friday**

…..

**Saturday (Day of departure- 9 a.m.)**

I stood in my room staring at the emptiness. All my things were on their way to Forks. I ran my fingers along the wall where my stereo had rested. Finally my eyes settled on the window, my dear window. I loved it a lot. It had provided an easy access to Bella. I looked across and saw her bed, which was layered with dust.

"Edward! Honey! Come on! We're leaving!" my mom's voice called out again. I sighed. I was leaving now. My house, my love and many more things were going to be left behind. I turned slowly and walked down the stairs.

"Finally." My mom said looking at me with disapproving eyes. I ignored her. This wasn't the time to get all rude.

"Yeah mom." I said before slipping into the car. My dad was at the wheel. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. I smiled at him with all the energy I could muster but I felt like bursting into tears.

"Let's go."

I turned and saw my mom slipping into the front seat. I leaned back and took one more look at our house and then at Bella's. The fact that we were leaving was true. I felt my heart break into millions of pieces and I sighed once more.

….

I looked at my phone, I had called Bella but the last time I had been answered by a recorded message saying, 'the number you have dialed is currently not in use'

It felt like Bella had never existed, like all we had had was a lie. I ran my hand through my hair when I remembered the splendid moments I had had by the sea.

"Edward, stop sulking" my mom said frowning at me from the rear-view mirror. I smiled a little and then hid my face from her view.

…

**BPOV**

I watched the game feeling bored. My life was ruined. I could see Luke playing. Emmett was cheering.

I just felt broken. I was never going to see Edward again. I had lost my phone on the way back and I had had to get a new one with a new number. I didn't have Edward's number memorized and I felt like kicking myself for it. "Whoo! Luke that was great!" Emmett exclaimed as Luke sent the ball directly into the goal. I shouted along with the crowd but I couldn't do it wholeheartedly.

"Bella! You didn't even watch." Rose said from beside me. I fought back the treacherous blush with great difficulty and shook my head at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I did. I was just thinking what would have happened if the goalie had stopped the ball. The excuse was pathetic but she bought it and turned her eyes back to the game.

I went back to mourning in peace.

….

"Did you see that dad? Wasn't I great?" Luke said excitedly from his perch on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett smiled at his son.

"Yeah little guy, you were awesome." He said ruffling Luke's hair.

Emmett was eleven years elder than me. I smiled at them as they continue shattering the whole way back.

Lucas Christopher Swan was one of the most intelligent boys his class. He was eleven years old. I watched him carefully as he laughed. His laugh was exactly like Emmett's. He'd got Rosalie's blond hair and Emmett's dimples. His eyes were hazel. He looked really cute.

"Aunt Bella." He called me turning his eyes onto me. I pulled myself out of my reverie and looked at him.

"Did you like how I played?" he asked looking at me carefully.

"Of course I did honey, you were great." I said reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"I know" he said turning to talk to Rose. I sighed. Just like Emmett, so full of himself.

…

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked as I cleared the table. Rose had gone to put Luke to bed.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Bella you're lying. You are so out of it. Yesterday at the Newtons' party you acted like you were invisible. Karen was so upset about it.

You aren't the Bella I know. You are the fun person who talks to anybody at the first chance. What's happened? Tell me." He said getting a little loud.

"I am fine Emmett." I said carrying the dishes to the sink. He followed.

"You know you can tell me anything. Dad's not here for three days and you can freely talk to me. Please?" he begged. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I rinsed the dishes.

"Bella. Please?" he begged again.

"I told you I am fine, Edward!: I screamed losing my temper and only when I had closed my mouth did I realize that I had revealed his name.

Emmett froze.

"Edward?" he asked coming close to me. I shook a little.

"Slip of tongue, sorry." I said. He pulled my arms and turned me around.

"Bella, does your problem happen to be a guy?" he asked lifting my chin up with his finger. I looked down and avoided answering.

"Bella who's this Edward?" he asked calmly.

"A guy I met when I was in Auntie's place." I said feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Do you love him Bella?" he asked me looking at me with my own chocolate eyes.

I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked again.

I broke. "I do Em. I do. He's so sweet and so nice and I had no choice." I sobbed as he pulled me against his chest.

"It's okay. It happens." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

…..

"…. I just don't know what to do Emmett." I finished after explaining to him my relationship with Edward. Emmett smiled.

"He seems like a nice guy. But you know what dad'll do if he ever found out." He said his eyes pained.

I nodded miserably.

"Its alright. Now go sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Em." I said leaving the room quietly.

"Goodnight Bells" he said softly.

…..

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

"….and so they lived happily together as one whole family." I finished and shut the book. Luke looked happy.

"Mom?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yes darling?"

"Why does Aunt Bella look so sad?" he asked me looking a little upset.

"She's just feeling tired dear" I said feeling a wave of anger towards her.

"Well yesterday, she fell asleep in the afternoon and she kept saying 'Edward'." He said looking as though he wanted an answer.

I felt angry again.

"That's nothing, sweetie, now go to sleep." I said kissing his forehead.

I got up and opened the door.

"I was thinking that she probably doesn't like me. She doesn't talk to me at all." He said and my heart broke.

…

"Emmett! I can't have your sad excuse of a sister acting like this!" I screamed once we were inside our room. He looked up with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me, confused.

"I mean her way of moaning and moping. If she has a problem, tell her to deal with it. Her moping has made Luke feel all guilty and he is saying that she hates him." I screamed angrily.

Emmett's eyes widened.

"What the hell Rosalie! What the crap are you talking about?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh so what I say is crap and what she does is alright?" I asked fuming.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" he asked exasperated.

"Your sister. Isabella Marie Swan! She is the only problem I have. She is making Luke feel all guilty and scared. He thinks it is his fault that she is moping and sulking all the time.

"Shut up!" he said looking suddenly angry. I stared.

I screamed "She is so sad all the time. She is like the dark side in our sunny lives. I will not allow her to mope like that. She is grown and she will have to bear whatever has happened. Stupid and childish games! Ugh! I will have her thrown out of the house Emmett if she ever makes my Luke feel-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! What the hell has she ever done to you? I will not have you talking like that about my sister again, do you hear that?" he said angrily. I felt like I had been slapped.

"But Emmett, our Luke, he's getting-"

"Shut the trap! I am going and sleeping somewhere else today" he said before slipping out of the room. I felt the anger in me evaporating. I had expected Emmett to help me, to back me up. I had already had visions of both of us talking to Bella. I knew that she would argue and I had imagined the spectacular scene of Emmett slapping her, hard.

The tears fell. I knew that I was alone. Emmett would never sacrifice his sister for anybody. He loved her like he loved nobody. I sank down onto the floor, the tears thicker now. I was blinded and I fell to the floor sobbing.

**BPOV**

I could hear Rosalie sobbing. I felt stung. What had I done so badly that she was so upset? The guilt crept through me. I had been the cause for the fight. I could practically feel the guilt that filled my stomach.

Luke? Was he really feeling bad? I slowly crept along the hallway and into his room. It was dark.

"Who's that?" he asked his voice soft.

"It's me." I said walking closer to bed.

"Aunt Bella?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice. I felt another surge of guilt.

"Yeah." I said before sitting on his bed and switching the bedside lamp on.

"Hey Luke, I heard that you are feeling really bad." I began casually. His small face fell.

"Are you here to yell at me?" he asked. I felt hurt but I held my feelings back.

"No. I am here to tell you that I do not hate you. Do you understand? I miss my old college and all that." I said looking at his earnest eyes, "You know sometimes we have a special friend?"

He nodded.

"Someone who is better than all of the others, someone who you love unconditionally?"

He nodded again.

"I had a friend like that. I really loved him a lot. He was my best friend of sorts. I knew that I would never leave him in my life."

"Like mom and dad?" he asked looking at his parents' photo on the bedside table.

"Yeah like them. I loved him so much. But one day I had to leave and I came here. I haven't talked to him since. I feel so sad. I miss him so much and I don't want you guys to see me as a burden, I love you all so much…." I said feeling the tears slipping.

"Don't cry Aunt Bella." He said before hugging me. I hugged him.

"I love you Lucas" I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Aunt Bella." He said kissing mine.

"I'll go now, or your mom will have me for keeping you awake." I said getting up and opening the door.

"I hope you get him back" he said and I heard soft breathing fill the silence.

The sincerity in his voice made me happy. I just hoped that what he said would come true.

I really did. I shut the door and made my way upstairs. The house was silent and I saw a shooting star.

"Edward please come back to me. I need you." I whispered clasping my hands. Once the star vanished, I felt like a real idiot. That doesn't work anyway.

Silly Bella! I said before pulling back the covers and lying down.

**A/N: I really hope you like this. I felt so bad for making Emmett and Rose fight. That was really difficult to write. I think you guys'll know where this is heading, but never mind you will read the next chapter anyway. Please review. I would like it a lot if you guys review every chapter. I thank all the people who have favorited or put this on alert. Love you all.**

Anyway

**As you see Edward and his family have been asked to leave. This does happen in such short notice. They are actually living in rented house and the owner wants to move back there.**

**Rosalie isn't bad. She just feels that Bella is causing a lot of trouble for her son**. **She will do anything if it means that her son will be happy.**

**If you have any other questions please ask me. Please review. :)  
**


	5. Grocery store? Oh yeah!

**I don't own Twilight**

**5. Grocery store? Oh yeah!**

**BPOV**

I slowly walked into the living room. The house was empty. Rosalie had gone to her friend's house, Emmett was at work and Luke had gone to school. I shut my eyes tightly as _his _face floated into my eyes. My chest felt hollow as though my heart was missing. I sank into one of the sofas and closed my eyes. I was wreaking havoc at Emmett's house. I felt the first tears fall and then others followed in torrents.

I wished I was never born. The pain of losing someone so close was terrible. I wiped a few tears off and then set up the stairs. I had to go shopping. Emmett was supposed to go but he didn't want to.

….

I pulled my old truck into the parking lot of the Supermarket. The place wasn't really crowded and I felt happy that I didn't have to go through waves of people. I stepped out and the moisture in the air hit me hard. I pulled out the list and started to walk. I would have to let go eventually. I clenched my fists tightly.

**LPOV (Luke)**

I looked at Rachel again. She was laughing softly. I felt myself blush. Rachel was my best friend since ages. We did everything together and recently I had developed all kinds of weird feelings. I froze as her hand grazed my thigh. She was talking animatedly to Eric. I felt my hands clench. I would have loved to punch him hard now.

"…..Yeah, and that is why I never take any of his nonsense" she said smiling at Eric. I felt a weird feeling again. Eric was staring at her goofily and she was staring back. I knew that she liked him. She had told me. I knew that he liked her too. It was obvious by the way he looked at her. I realized that she was talking about me. I felt myself blush.

"I gotta go" I said quickly grabbing my bag and almost running out of the classroom.

"Hey champ." A sweet voice said from behind me. I looked up and saw the familiar black spikes.

"Alice." I said nodding seriously at her. She smiled at me.

"You look upset." She said ruffling up my hair. I shivered a little. Alice was one of the assistants who looked after the kindergarteners. We were good friends even though she was almost ten years elder than me. I smiled at her weakly.

"Oh don't give me that look. What's bothering you?" she asked steering me to the nearest bench. I plopped down. Alice sat down beside me and slung her arm over my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said my voice feeling lost.

"Girl problems?" she asked me with a knowing smile on her face. I felt my cheeks color up brilliantly. She giggled.

"I knew it. Guys go all moody when it comes to girls. Who is it?" she asked bouncing a little. I felt really awkward talking about my interests with a girl who was as old as my Aunt.

"My best friend." I mumbled. She squealed.

"Rachel?" she asked her voice sounding all high pitched. I nodded miserably.

"But she likes someone else?" she asked. I felt my heart skip a beat. I nodded again.

"Oh poor champ. I guess she is one stupid girl if she picks some idiot over you." Alice said airily. I smiled a little. Alice was great. She was my good friend even though she was a lot older than me. Alice and I were almost the same height.

"He's not an idiot." I said softly. Eric was good looking and tall, and he was charming and sweet and…

I forced myself to stop thinking along those lines.

"I'll help you. But you should stop feeling shy and nervous around her." I stared at her in surprise. What was she trying to do?

"But what if she finds out?" I asked her worried.

She laughed a tinkling laugh. I felt all the more worried.

"Don't you want her to? I mean what if she starts going out with him, and then gets engaged to him and then finally marries him? You'll always be on the sidelines. You don't want that do you?" she asked softly. I froze. That thought was atrocious. I would never let that happen.

"I want her to know." I said firmly as I saw Eric walk out with Rachel laughing, "Help me Alice. Tell me what to do."

A wicked smile lit up her face. I groaned internally at what I had signed up for.

…..

**EPOV**

I pulled my Volvo into the parking lot of the Supermarket. God it was tiny. My mom and I had done the unpacking and she had sent me over to buy some stuff. It hadn't been very tough to find the place because Forks was _tiny. _It was infinitesimal.

I parked next to a truck that looked dead on its wheels. It was red and old. I scanned the area for a good car. But there was nothing. I groaned again. A straight walk into a hellhole.

I entered the market and noticed that it was almost empty except for a few people. That was when the first drop of rain fell. Oh great. A rainy day. Carlisle had told me in the car that Forks was known for its rain more than anything else. If it started raining it stopped once in a blue moon.

I clenched my fists before walking towards a trolley.

I pulled out the long list of things and started pulling stuff out of the shelves. The sound of the rain increased. Today was going to be a _wet _day.

…

**BPOV**

I walked towards the veggies quickly. The rain was heavy and I knew that if I get caught in it my truck would never take it. I scanned the carrots. They were good. But I didn't feel like carrots. I picked up a few potatoes and parsley. I would make do with that and I added some asparagus to that list.

I turned and pulled my trolley into the cereal area. As I reached up for the Lucky Stars I bumped into someone. The person swore before bending over to get whatever he had dropped.

I stared at the familiar shade of bronze that was flashing at me.

He straightened up but didn't look at me.

"I am sorry but you should be more…" he looked up and I was home. The beautiful green that I had missed for such a long time was back. His eyes widened and he rubbed them.

"Bella?" he asked looking astounded. I pinched myself imperceptibly.

"Edward?" I said before he scooped me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I breathed into his chest reveling in the warmth and the sense of security. His scent was just the same as always. He was running his hand through my hair and muttering something under his breath.

"Bella I missed you so much" he breathed still not letting go of me.

"Mmm." I agreed not able to speak.

We pulled back slowly and I adjusted my shirt.

"What brings you here?" I asked him going to get my things.

He slowly reached out a hand and held mine. I smiled a little at the way my hand felt in his.

….

We were done. The rain was really heavy. I shivered a little as Edward slowly pulled me closer to him. We were standing just outside the market in a sheltered area. The place was hidden from view.

I dropped my bags as he leaned in.

"Bella I love you so so much." He said before attacking my lips. I smiled against his lips. My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled myself harder against him. The day had become dark because of the rain.

We finally pulled apart. Edward was smiling brilliantly.

"I missed you." I said as he gathered our stuff. He smiled. "I missed you too Isabella."

….

**Emmett's POV**

I stared at the wall not knowing what to do. The day had been terrible and to add to that it was raining.

My mind ran over what Bella had said. Edward. It was pretty obvious that Bella loved the guy a lot. It was as if they were meant for each other. For once I wasn't protective of her. I felt the need to help her out. If my dad ever found out about him he was as good as dead.

My argument with Rosie was bound to heal. We made up pretty fast. Luke was happy as well. I shut my eyes rubbed my temples. God my life was complicated!

"Emmett?" a deep voice called from the door. I looked up and saw Jasper Whitlock, my colleague and my best buddy standing there.

"Hey… Um what's up?" I said trying to leak some enthusiasm into my voice but failing miserably. He entered and shut the door.

"Emmett what's the matter with you?" he asked standing opposite to me.

"Nothing."

"Oh please. Don't give me that. You haven't come out for a single doughnut. Not a single one. That just means that something's up." He said firmly.

"Ok…..Yeah. I just need to solve some….problems." I said staring at my knuckles.

"Oh no you aren't going to do it alone." He said before settling down in a chair.

I sighed.

…..

"So that's what's bothering you? Your sister's love life?" he asked incredulously. I fought the urge to whack him.

"You don't know half of it." I said under my breath. He smiled slightly.

"So tell me about it."

…..

**Luke's POV **

Alice had told me that to get Rachel to notice me I had to talk to other girls. Not too much, but enough to get her attention. I walked right into a group of girls and cleared my throat. I always had the knack for getting people's attention.

"Hey there Luke." A girl with blonde hair said smiling a little. Her name was something along the lines of Susan. I smiled at her. A blush lit up her skin.

"Hi Susan." I said softly.

The other girls had cleared off.

"Um…. So where is Rach? Aren't you two like peanut butter and jelly?" she asked giggling a little.

"Oh never you mind. She is off somewhere. I am here to talk to you." I said sliding into a chair beside her. Our classroom was not the biggest in the world but at that moment I couldn't care less.

"It's English. Don't you usually sit with her?" she asked me.

"That doesn't matter." I said again. All Alice's doing.

"Okay then." She said before blushing again. I fought back a laugh at the looks other people were giving her.

….

I spotted _her. _Finally. I leaned back a little and started cracking jokes for Susan. Rachel walked into the class. Her eyes sought our table. I saw her eyes fall a little when she saw that it was empty. Then she scanned the class and finally found me laughing with Susan.

Her mouth formed an unmistakable frown.

"Luke. Why are you sitting here? We sit together all the time." She said marching up to me. I froze.

"Rachel. This is Susan my friend. Sue meet Rachel." They glared at each other. I noticed Rachel getting hurt when I called Susan, Sue.

"Hey hey, why don't I sit with Rachel today?" I said getting up and following her to our place.

And I made sure I gave Susan apologetic smiles everytime Rachel looked.

…..

**Rachel's POV**

I caught him at it again. Why the hell was Luke talking to _Sue! _Ewwww. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and he kept smiling at her. My blood boiled. Susan wasn't even nice. Why should my Luke have to suffer with her?

"Luke. You should go sit there." I said not believing myself. His eyes widened. I knew my face showed my misery. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Thanks Rachel. I knew you would say that." He said before jumping up and leaving me alone.

I kept watching them. Luke was being his funny, sweet, charming self. Everytime she blushed he would smile slightly.

I groaned inwardly. Why the hell was he doing this to me?

I went back to watching them.

…

**EPOV**

I sat her down in my car. Bella smelled the same. I would love to have all my things smelling of her again.

"So Bella….." I said slipping in next to her.

She stretched over and climbed into my lap.

"I missed you." She said again. Before attacking me with her plump lips. I responded with equal enthusiasm.

There were so many days during her absence that I had dreamt of taking her in my arms and kissing her senseless. The warmth, the love, the need…. Bella rested her head against my shoulder.

"Edward, I am scared." She said softly.

"Why, love?" I asked tilting her head up.

"My dad…" she said before hiding her face again.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I know it will." I said kissing her head. The familiar scent of strawberries hit me. I was home at last.

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for delaying so much. But i really had no time. Thanks to all of you who have favorited my story or reviewed. I hope you like it. If you have any questions please ask. Please plaese review. I will try and update soon. :)**


	6. I Only Met You And We Have Problems

**I don't own Twilight **

**6. I only met you and we have problems!**

**EPOV**

I leaned out of my Volvo to ask the guy where to find the building. He looked at me like I was an idiot. I tried not to look offended but I asked him the same thing again. He turned to look fully at me with the same suspicious expression. I stared at him. Was he deaf? That was a possibility. I used my hands to show him what I wanted. That just got him scared.

"Okay….." I said exasperatedly watching his retreating back. He hadn't been of much help to me. I turned and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. This wasn't great at all. Why in the wide world did Alice have to send Jasper's lunch with me?

"Excuse me….!" I called to a little girl. She turned and looked at me with weary eyes.

"Um….could you tell me where this building is?" I asked feeling really tired. She glanced at the paper I was holding and then back at me.

"Are you new here mister?" she asked looking at me as though I had lost my mind. I nodded miserably. Blow Alice!

"Could you just tell me where it is?" I asked again.

"You're kidding right?" she asked me laughing.

I shook my head getting irritated. Were all the people in this place _so _helpful!

"You are standing in front of it….." she said pointing towards the building right in front. I opened and closed my mouth. I didn't care that I probably looked like a fish.

"Uh thanks…" I said somewhat sheepishly. The girl smiled at me before turning and running off, her blonde locks bouncing.

….

"Edward! How the hell are you?" Jasper asked me when I entered his office. I placed the box containing his lunch on the table. His hazel eyes twinkled. I groaned before sitting down on a chair.

"Well you don't look so good…" he said standing against the desk observing me with an amused smile. I looked at him before dropping my head into my hands.

"Alice."

"Oh…she got to you did she?" he asked and I could tell he was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Well she, as a cousin is…is terrible to go shopping with….." I said trying to ease the irritation. Jasper snorted. They had gotten married just a year after high school. As much as I had tried to dissuade them from the idea then, now I was sure they couldn't have done better.

The door banged open and a loud voice followed, "Jazzy! Have you seen the-"

"Emmett meet Edward, Edward is Alice's cousin, and Edward meet Emmett, my colleague."

I got up and turned around slowly trying nit to let my irritation get to me. Emmett was a huge. I mean huge, guy. His eyes widened when he saw me and there was a spark of recognition in his eyes, his mouth to the form of an 'o'. I faked an enthusiastic smile.

"You're Edward…" he said and his eyes flickered to my hair and back. I nodded trying not to care for his weird behavior.

"Oh my god! This is him?" Jasper asked looking at me and then at Emmett. Emmett nodded silently.

"Am I missing something?" I asked sure that they knew something I didn't.

"Bella…is my sister." He said softly. It was my turn to gape. Emmett was Bella's brother, She wasn't lying when she had said he was strong, just looking at him made me feel tiny.

"Uh…..hi., Emmett."

"We have to talk…" he said his eyes narrowing.

Uh oh….

**BPOV**

I stretched as I got out of my truck. Alice's place was just the same. Her Porsche was standing in front but Jasper's BMW was missing.

"Bella!" her excited squeal came from the front door. I cringed. Oh dear….

"Hey, Ali" I said trying to fake excitement. She noticed and her face fell.

"I missed you!" I said trying to greet her the Alice way. The hug I gave her wasn't enough for her but I decided that was more than enough.

"Bellsy. Is been ages since I've seen you. How are you?" she asked plopping down on the big couch. I sat down next to her. Alice sitting down meant something was up…..

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked feeling a little silly. Did friends greet each other like this?

"Yeah…..I'm doing great!" she squealed her voice an octave higher. I looked at her face suspiciously….Alice was like this only when she played matchmaker or she was planning a shopping spree.

"Alice…..? Do you want to tell me something?" I asked still studying her face. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she looked down.

"Bella…uh…I….well…I'm pregnant!" she screamed. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to applaud or cry? She seemed to be showing both emotions on her face. I saw her eyes and realized that she was crying.

"Ali….What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be happy? The joy of motherhood and all?" I asked, putting an arm around her. She sniffled.

"What if….what if Jasper doesn't want a baby?" she asked silently. I could barely catch that.

I almost laughed but I felt that a laugh would seem most insensitive in this situation.

"Alice….come on! Jasper would love to have a baby. You didn't even tell him right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You have to. But knowing Jasper, he would love the idea of a baby." He would make a great father, like Edward…..I stopped that thought in its tracks. I blushed. Silly Bella.

"I am hoping so." She said wiping her eyes on a tissue.

"When did you find out? How far along are you?" I asked when I thought the silence was too great.

"Three days ago and two months along…." She said slowly placing a hand on her stomach. She wasn't showing. I smiled.

"Congrats mommy….." I wished her. The answering smile that lit her face was brilliant.

**JPOV**

I sat in my chair trying to get the irritating thought out of my head. But it was persistent and nagging.

Alice was hiding something from me….

I closed my eyes for a minute. Why would she? Was it important? A surprise?

But this was not my Alice…She was so silent for almost two days. Whenever she caught my eyes she looked like she was going to cry….

Did I do something wrong?

I knew that I would have to ask her about it eventually. I got up and pulled my briefcase off the floor. I knew that my one destination now was my house…..Alice…..

…

"Ali!" I called. I could hear the TV being switched off.

"Jazz you're early….." she said looking nervous. I scanned her face for any signs of anger, neglect, hatred, but I only found unadulterated nervousness.

"Uh….yeah….I thought maybe..-"

"Jazz we need to talk." She said firmly. I stared in surprise. I had been about to say the same thing.

We slowly walked to the living room. Her hands were playing with the front of the button up shirt. I waited for her to say something.

"Jazz…I have to tell you something…" she said looking at me sorrowfully. My mind went to all possibilities. Were we moving? Was she going to get a divorce? Did I hurt her? Was she with someone else? Was she ill? Was she….

"Jasper!" she yelled trying to get my attention. I shook my head and nodded. I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Jasper I'm…I'm pregnant" she whispered looking closely at me. I felt a shock go through me. My eyes immediately went to her stomach. Still flat. Was this what she had been hiding from me?

"Alice….Is this what you were hiding from me?"

She nodded sadly.

"Why?"

"Well….I thought that maybe…well maybe you might hate children or maybe its too early and you'll hate me…" she said her eyes tightening.

I pulled her into my arms.

"Alice! Oh my god! I am upset. But only because you didn't tell me earlier. When did you find out?"

"Three days ago…..I'm two months along…" she said into my chest. Her tiny for shaking with happiness. I pulled my lips down to hers.

"I love you Ali!" I said before kissing her.

We were going to be parents!

**LPOV (Luke)**

I slowly tossed up the ball and caught it. This was what I did when I became frustrated, angry, nervous, etc. Rach had come over and she hadn't spoken to me at all. I threw the ball and caught it…again.

"Luke! Open the door honey!" Aunt Bella called. I got up slowly and made my way down. At least I could be sulky now, Auntie never minded.

"Luke….You look upset…" she said when I pulled open the door. I grimaced. Her tinkling laugh pulled me from my 'sulk'.

"What's so funny?" I asked her curiously. Her eyes were alight, shining brightly. To my surprise she pulled me into her arms and kissed my forehead. Okay…..? What had happened to her?

"Nothing…What would you like to eat? I was thinking of pasta…"

I stared after her as she walked….no danced into the kitchen…Weird.

The phone rang. I walked slowly up to it and picked it up.

**A/N: Luke's words will be in bold and the other person's normal.**

"Hello?"

" **Susan? IS that you"**

"Uh yeah…Luke I was wondering if you'd come to my birthday party tomorrow?"

I considered that…I never went to parties…..especially not birthday parties. They were silly and girly and people slapped cake on others…Rachel was the only girl who's parties I went to.

"**Okay….What time?" **

"Uh…..at five p.m."

"**Wonderful…..I'll be there"**

"Okay…Bye…."

"**Yeah…Bye.."**

I turned around and saw Auntie standing there looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…..hey.."

"Luke…..What's wrong?" she asked me softly.

"Uh…..nothing….I gotta go…." I said rushing into my room my face burning.

I could feel Auntie's eyes on me.

**BPOV**

I watched him dash up the stairs. Poor guy….He had been acting weird the entire weekend and now he was goin for a party….a _birthday _party.

The phone rang just then. I turned around and picked it up.

**A/N: Here Bella's will be in bold.**

"Bells?"

"**Emmett? Is that you? What's up?"**

"Bella…..uh….I'm coming home…now."

"**What's wrong?"**

"Nothing's _wrong"_

"**Okay then…Bye."**

I heard the dial tone. My eyes widened. Emmett never came home early unless there was an emergency. I turned and entered the kitchen again. Back to my favorite job…cooking.

…..

The front door opened. Luke was washing up the dishes while I was clearing the table. I heard Emmett's loud voice float to me another voice followed but I couldn't hear that well.

"Bellsy!" he called loudly.

"In here!"

I turned the moment they entered. Emmett and….Edward. I looked at Emmett and then at Edward. Both looked fine. There was a small smile playing on Edward's lips. 

"What's up?" I asked turning back and pulling the last dishes into my hands.

"Edward's nice." Emmett said bluntly. I heard Edward chuckle. Okay….That was just weird.

"I'll be back."

…

I was staring at Edward. His eyes were soft. Emmett on the other hand looked upset. His eyes kept darting between us. As much as I wanted to tell him to stop fretting, I held myself back. I didn't want to disturb the connection between Edward and I. His eyes were intense. And though he wasn't aware of it, they were doing so much to me that he wasn't. I almost moaned there.

"Will you guys knock it off" Emmett grumbled.

I giggled.

"Sure Em."

"I can't believe that-"

The shrill sound of the phone pierced the air.

Emmett huffed before getting up and moving to the kitchen. I exchanged a small smile with Edward.

"Edward…." Was all I had to say for him to take me in his arms and kiss me. The kiss was ever so gentle. His warm mouth felt amazing against mine. My hands tangled into his hair as we increased the intensity. His hands were on the little part of the skin that my T-Shirt exposed.

I heard a throat being cleared. We jumped apart. I knew I was blushing like an idiot now.

"Bella dad called." Emmett said sadly.

I turned and looked at him shocked.

"What did he say?" I asked feeling my blood go cold. He didn't know did he? I had been so careful.

**A/N: Okay…So how was it? A bit too slow maybe? My brain is not working properly. Sorry for not updating for soooooo long. Please review. And please give me your suggestions to improve the story. I'd love to have suggestions. Please review. **


	7. I Don't Think We Can Be Together Anymore

**I don't own Twilight**

**7. I don't think we can be together anymore**

**BPOV**

I watched Emmett fear bubbling in my stomach. What had happened? Did dad know? Had someone told him? Was dad angry? I felt a shock run up my spine when I thought of Edward…..What would happen to him? My heart was aching in a very painful way.

"Dad's coming back…."

I froze. NO way. Absolutely not! How could he? He was in the middle of an important job wasn't he? Why? When? Why? The same questions ran through my head again and again. It was terrible. Emmett looked at me sadly. I knew what that meant. Dad was coming back for a long time. I looked at Edward, he was a picture of happiness and peace. Just looking at him would have made me calm…..on any other occasion but not now. Not when we had to face such a big issue. My dad.

"When?" I asked my voice catching in my throat. Emmett looked at me sorrowfully.

"Tomorrow."

I felt my blood go cold. No! It was all a lie. I didn't want to go through all that. Not again. I felt faint. Edward, my Edward. I couldn't see him for goodness knows how long. I sank into the couch. Emmett didn't move. But Edward on the other hand moved next to me and gathered me up in his arms. I felt safe. Secure. Happy. But I knew that this was not going to last. Edward didn't say anything, he just held me close. I snuggled into his strong and warm chest. Even though he hadn't actually said so, I knew that he would protect me and never leave my side. Ever.

"Guys!"

I looked up at Emmett. Why was he being so mean?

"You have to decide a lot. How do you think you can meet when dad's here? You know that dad's not that nice right?" he asked looking at me.

I closed my eyes. Oh yeah…..I knew that…How well did I know? The memories I had held back for so long rushed back…My sweet elder sister…our midnight snacking…shopping….games… sweet dad. All that was the past. My elder sister was now gone, gone into the next world, even though her death had been ages ago, the pain was as strong as it had been. Edward had no idea. I hadn't told him. He would just be sympathetic. I didn't want sympathy. I had had enough of that.

**Flashback:**

"_Bella, honey? Aren't you going to sleep?" my mom asked poking her head in at the door. I sat on my bed shaking. Anne, had gone over to her friend's house. I was ten, she was sixteen. _

"_When is Anne coming back?" I asked mom. _

"_Tomorrow." Mom said smiling at me tenderly. I nodded. I knew that. I just wanted to make sure. Mom kissed me and tucked me in. I stared at the ceiling. The ceiling of my room was covered in glowing stars. What did Anne call them? Phosphent? Phosphescent? Something along those lines._

…_.._

"_Bella!" she squealed. I jumped up into her arms. Anne loved me like no one in the world did.  
_

"_Anne what did you do?" I asked her eagerly. She smiled angelically before carrying me inside. I listened to her tales of truth or dare, spin the bottle, liar, and so many other things._

_Anne was my role model. My dad on the other hand loved Anne so so much. Emmett was away at that time. He was in London from what Anne had told me. Emmy was so sweet. That night Anne had painted my nails for me. She had also sung a sweet song for me. _

"_I love you Anne" I said smiling at her. She looked at me and smiled._

"_Love you too Bells. Sleep well"_

_I had been told that elder sisters rarely spent time with their younger sisters. But I knew that Anne wasn't like that. _

…

_I slipped into my new clothes. They were a different fit. The way they hugged my curves. I had got my period only two months ago. I had rushed to Anne then. She had been most _informative. _I shivered. The cold wind was blowing through the window. Anne was out. With a guy. His name was Richard_ _Kaen. I had seen him from afar. He had looked good but his eyes had a dangerous look. He was not to be trusted. _

_Anne was into him. She had liked him since ages and he had liked her too. They were going on their fourth date. I smiled to myself at that. Anne was always so happy. _

…

_I checked the clock. It was 10:30. Not possible. No…Anne was never late. Ever. She was always back by 10:00. Even on weekends and today was a school night. I sat waiting. Mom had given up trying to send me to bed. It was of no use. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked. _

…

_11:15! I knew now that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. She was either out cold or she had decided to stay the night….. _

_I waited for another half hour. The clock ticked on…and on. There was no familiar sound of wheels on the road. No silent goodbyes. No voices and definitely no door opening. The longer I waited the more frightened I became. Anne would never have done anything like that. She wouldn't have decided to spend the night. Never. She might have fallen asleep. I shivered at the startling images that entered my head. I prayed to God that Anne was fine. I missed her sweet and gentle voice already. _

"_Bella..? Why are you still up?" my dad's gruff voice came from the stairs. I turned but no sound came from my mouth. I was too frightened. _

"_Bella? Honey? Is everything okay?" my mom's voice asked from somewhere next to my dad. Her voice showed nothing but concern. I could barely make out her dressing gown in the darkness. The first tears slipped. I shuddered. I knew that I was being stupid. She could have just slept off. That was a big chance. Mom hugged me tightly. _

"_Mom….Anne's not home…" I said my voice barely audible. I felt my mom freeze. Her body went cold. _

"_What do you mean?" my dad asked me. I shivered and cried harder. No that couldn't have happened. Not to Anne. Anne was the nicest, sweetest, most considerate girls in the whole world. My mom held me against her chest and whispered comfortingly but I wasn't comforted. I had heard dad opening the door and calling up his assistant and many other police officers. That was the maximum my brain could handle. I fainted. My Anne was in danger. I was under._

…_.._

_I stared at the white coffin emotionlessly. I had had my share of crying already. Anne's body was in there, all wounded. They had found her on the roadside, in a very horrible predicament. She had lost so much blood. She had died on the way to the hospital. There wasn't much the doctors could do with a dead girl. I had been out the entire time. My mom had collapsed. She loved Anne so much and now her baby girl was dead. _

_My eyes glanced at my mom sitting slumped on the wheelchair. Emmett was by my side. Holding me tightly. He loved Anne too. His eyes wee bloodshot. He was still crying. Dad was….so different. He didn't talk. His eyes showed immense pain. His elder daughter had been raped. His lovely Anne. I felt myself crying again. _

_Richard Kaen was in jail. My dad would have killed him but the authorities had stopped him in time. _

_I turned and buried my face in Emmett's chest. _

"_Oh Emmett…." I whispered. His eyes sought mine. The moment they met I could see him thinking, 'Bells, we'll get through this. We will."_

…_.._

**End Flashback**

I broke down completely. Emmett looked horrified. I had just poured all this out to Edward. Edward was frozen. He seemed like he would never move again. I shuddered. Her pale skin, covered in blood floated into my mind. The sobs shook my body.

"Bella…" Emmett said his own eyes red. I nodded softly. I knew what he wanted. He had always wanted for me to forget the incident. Or at least keep it locked. I had….until now. I couldn't hold it back any longer. Not anymore. I couldn't do that. Anne was my sister. How could I forget her?

"Until I was 16 Renee suffered with me, but then her heart couldn't bear it any longer and she…..died." I said looking down, "That left me and dad all alone at home. Emmett went back to London. Dad changed drastically. The three years of therapy did nothing to change him. Nothing….And this is the result."

Edward did not move. His eyes were wide open.

I pushed myself off him and went to get the photo album. The one that had been kept hidden for ages. It had all photos of Anne. I had kept it hidden.

"Edward…..This is Anne" I said opening the album and setting it in front of him.

**EPOV**

I looked at the girl in the photo. So pretty. She looked a lot like Bella but she had the dimples that Emmett had. They had the same eyes, the same nose and even the same hair. I flipped over page by page. Every photo was a day of her life. A life that had been ended so wrongly. I shut the album. Bella looked at me, her eyes bloodshot. I felt a strong wave of sympathy but I knew that Bella didn't want it. She didn't need it. She just missed her sister. A lot.

I watched as Emmett tenderly picked her up and held her. She looked happier. Her eyes were not as sad and empty as they were before. Emmett hugged her tightly and they were lost in their own world, grieving for their lost sister.

I turned and left. I knew that that was what I had to do. Something told me so.

"Edward?" a voice asked me. I turned around. No one had called me…

"Edward…." Another time. The voice was soft.

"Yeah?" I said hoping that whoever had called me would reply.

"You are a really nice person. I am glad you know about me."

I froze. Was that….Anne? I felt chills run up my spine.

I waited for more. Nothing.

Edward stop being silly.

I shut the door and walked out. My car was there.

….

**BPOV**

I watched Edward leave. I wanted him here but I knew he needed time, to think and to digest all the new information. Emmett was in the kitchen attacking the remaining pasta. Luke was sleeping. I sank into a sofa and sighed. My heart was torn between protecting Edward and loving him. I wanted him to be by my side. Forever. I loved him too much to let him go. But at the moment his safety was all that mattered. I needed him safely out of the way. He had to forget about us….for a while.

I loved Edward sooooo much. I couldn't leave him. I couldn't hurt him. I didn't want him to hurt. He was the best boyfriend a girl could get but now I had to break up with him. Had to. It was for his safety. We would get back together…eventually.

….

I watched Alice whisper to Jazz. I avoided Edward the whole day. He was hurt and I knew it. Every time he looked at me a flash of hurt and confusion crossed his face. I felt torn. Rose was in the kitchen humming away. Luke was with Emmett in the backyard. I looked at Edward again. He had his head down and I could see his hand tug at his hair. Oh dear…..

"Bella…?" Alice's voice asked from my left. I flinched. Oh dear…she had noticed.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Bella? What are you doing to yourself? I can see that both of you are miserable. Why are you hurting yourself like this?" she asked her usually chipper voice, low. I looked at her.

"Nothing like that. We just…decided to take a break…"

"Uh huh? Then why aren't you enjoying yourself? Even Em and Rose are not behaving normally….." she said biting her lip.

"We are as normal as we can be. I don't see why you have to disturb yourself about it. We'll be fine." I said getting annoyed.

"No. You are not fine. Why are you hurting him? I saw you in the morning when he smiled, you just ignored him. He is hurt and its all your fault!" she said raising her voice. Nobody could hear us anyway. We were in her room.

I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me with a hard stare.

"And then during lunch the pepper was right next to him but you asked Emmett for it! Why Bella? Don't you care anymore? You love him? Ha ha! You should know that what you are doing is not love! You are hurting him! I can't believe you lie to him about loving him!"

I had had enough. I stood up tears running down my face.

"Alice! For god's sake shut up! You have no idea what has happened! Don't comment! You know what? My dad is coming tomorrow and I have to protect him! Not hurt him! I am just distancing myself from him because I don't want him to end up like Paul or Michael or anybody else! I thought you were my friend…." I screamed before exiting the room. I had never yelled at Alice. Ever.

I couldn't believe that she would accuse me of faking my love for Edward. That was the stupidest thing she could have said. I mean why would I do that unless I wanted him dead or disfigured? Was I incompetent? God!

I rushed through the room quickly. Nobody appeared to be having any trouble. I walked up to Edward. I knew what I had to do.

I knew that as much as I wanted to I would never do it. I loved him too much.

"Edward, I need to say something"

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella again. She was looking so out of life. She had successfully ignored me through lunch. I felt hurt. What had I done wrong? Had I hurt her in anyway?

I pulled at my hair hard. My chest hurt. I would have loved to gather Bella up in my arms and to kiss her senseless. That though seemed unattainable now. I watched as Alice pulled Bella upstairs. Bella's face showed surprise.

The moment she left I felt a coldness wash over me. She was my life. If she ever left me I would die. I was sure of that. I groaned.

…..

I heard Bella's footsteps. They were different though. More rushed. She came into view and I froze. She had been crying and she still was. I expected her to walk off without noticing me but she did just the opposite.

"Edward, I have to say something to you" she said wiping her wet cheeks.

I got up and followed her out. What did she want to say? Jasper watched me until we went out of the house. I wanted to hold Bella so badly. My arms missed her. We walked a few yards until we were not in view of the house. Bella turned and her tears ripped my heart out.

"Edward I love you."

"I love you too"

"But I don't think we can be together anymore….."

Those words shattered my entire being. I gaped at her.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No…I don't want you. I can't be with you and I don't want a secret relationship. I know that you can find countless girls out there who are much better than me…..but please forget me. It should be like I never existed…." She said. I stood. I didn't know what to do. She kissed my cheek softly before turning and walking back. That kiss had resurfaced so much. Every kiss every touch ran through my mind. She wanted to protect me….that was fine but why was she breaking up with me? We could have gotten back together.

My legs gave out beneath me and I was kneeling on the forest floor. I flinched at the sound of a truck engine start up. _She _was leaving. I got up and then turned back.

I had to go live in a world where there was no sun. My dark world.

'_I don't think we can be together anymore'_

The first tears slipped. My heart was missing. The first drops of rain fell.

Love, life, meaning all over…

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please ask me anything you don't understand. This has many different people and so you might get confused. Yeah, I used a bit of new moon in this, I just felt it would go well, but I couldn't possibly make Edward curl up on the forest floor so I made him get up and walk back.**

**Please review…Reviews are awesome. :)**


	8. She's mine

**I don't own Twilight**

**8. She's all mine**

**APOV**

I stared at the shut door my emotions were running wild. What had I done? I felt like running down and hugging Bella, apologize to her, make up but it seemed like my legs wouldn't move. Her dad was coming…That was bad. I had accused her so unjustly. Poor Bella.

"Alice!"

I didn't calm down when I heard Jasper's voice. His familiar arms wrapped around me and rocked me softly. If I told him what had happened he would comfort me even though he knew that it was my fault. I felt so terrible.

"Shh….Honey it's okay. Everyone's happy. Don't worry." He whispered kissing my neck. I shuddered.

I heard the familiar sound of a truck engine starting up. Oh no! She was leaving…Was she that angry? That thought only made me sob more.

"Jasper you need to see this…" Emmett's voice said after almost 15 minutes. I wiped away my tears. I couldn't be seen like this.

Jasper got up and I got up with him.

"Alice…its better that you stay here." He said softly. Jasper nodded in agreement. I sat back down. What was the use of fighting against them?

**EPOV (Emmett)**

As I watched Edward floated into the room. His eyes were blank. I could tell that he couldn't see anything even though his eyes were wide open. The familiar sense of happiness and lightness were gone….His eyes were empty…

"Edward!" I shouted running to him and stopping him before he crashed into the table. He obliged by stopping but there was no comfort or relief in the motion. He seemed to do it as a reflex.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Rose cried rushing over to me. Edward sat on the chair silently. His eyes far off. Rose vanished and then a moment later returned with a towel and began rubbing him with it.

….

"What's wrong Em?" Jasper asked as we rushed down the stairs. He looked annoyed at having been disturbed.

I gestured to Edward.

"What happened?"

I shrugged. Rose had taken off his wet shirt and had wrapped him in a blanket.

"He can get pneumonia" she whispered frantically rubbing at his arms.

"He's not warming up!"

I felt hollow. I was missing out a lot and I knew that. Where was Bella? Was she the reason he was in this…condition? I turned back to Edward. He seemed to be a silent statue. Rose looked scared and Jasper looked terrified. His eyes examined Edward thoroughly.

"A hospital would be the best place to go…" he said finally. I nodded. If there was something wrong that would be best.

"I'll stay with Alice" Rose said softly.

….

"He seems to have gone into shock and the rain has done nothing to improve his condition." The doctor said pulling back Edward's eyelids.

"When will he regain consciousness?" Jasper asked glancing at me worriedly.

"You see, that's the interesting part…He is conscious but in his own world. Only a very big shock or brain damage could have done this. But I already examined his head. So this is purely due to shock." He said turning to face us.

I studied Edward pale body and shuddered. He looked dead. So pale. His skin was still cold and the doctor ordered for an electric blanket.

I went outside and pulled my phone out.

"Bella?"

"Hello….Emmett? What's up?" she asked and even though she put on her best 'I'm okay' act I knew that she was crying.

"Bella, Edward's in the hospital…" I said waiting for a reaction that told me that she was not on her two feet. She didn't disappoint. A moment later I heard a thud.

"What do you mean!" she screamed and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"You'd better come down here." I said before hanging up.

**BPOV**

I stared at my phone. Edward…was in….the hospital? Why? Was he okay? I grabbed my keys and darted out forgetting to put on my shoes. It was raining so heavily outside. My thin T-shirt was soaked through before I even got to the truck.

I drove through the town blindly. The rain was making it impossible for me to see properly. The tears weren't helping either. Something drove me on. Something told me 'Come on Bella! You know where to go!' and I did. I somehow managed to get to the hospital without losing an arm. I ran through the reception. I didn't need to see where he would be. I knew.

I pushed open a door and there he was. His shirt off. A picture of perfection. No one was there. There was the constant beeping of the ECG and the drip of an IV. I stared at him and realized what a fool I had been to break up with him. I loved him too much. I walked closer not caring about the fact that I was getting mud on the clean hospital floor or that I was dripping wet or that my shirt was transparent. I saw only him.

"Edward….." I said softly taking hold of his hand. So cold. I shivered. My hand was hot compared to his. My hand that had been through ice cold rain was warmer than his.

"Edward! I'm sorry. I don't want to break up with you. I never wanted to. But I love you so much that I had no choice. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you so so much. Please wake up. Please." I begged crying onto his cold chest. His breathing pace increased a little. The tears were never ending. I didn't try to wipe them off. What was the point? I wasn't going to stop any sooner.

"Bella?" his voice asked me. I looked up and saw him looking down at me. The green emeralds that I had missed so much. I sighed in relief and cried even harder. I felt so bad. I knew that all this was because of me.

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry!" I cried. He looked confused. I ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I thought you broke up with me?" he said looking at me with a touch of fear written in his eyes.

"I could never do that. Even if I was faced by death. I love you too much." I said cuddling up to him.

"Why are you wet? Bella you're dripping!" he said taking a part of my hair and showing it to me. I smiled sheepishly.

"What is this!" a voice called from behind us. I didn't bother to look. I knew it was possibly a doctor or a nurse but I was too busy kissing Edward to notice. His lips were so soft and I realized how much I missed him even though it had hardly been a day. He held me to him tightly.

"Bella, please don't ever do that again." He said pulling me closer to him not caring that I was wet. I shuddered. The entire drive to the hospital had been a nightmare. The thought that something had happened to Edward was too much to take in.

"I won't. Definitely not." I said tracing his lips with my fingers. He smiled slightly. I smiled too. He was the best person in the world.

"You know, I don't mind facing your father if the other option meant losing you. I don't want that Bella, I love you. I need you. You just saw what happened to me when you did what you did. Even I didn't anticipate going into shock…If you were to leave me forever I don't think I'll live it through." He said shivering. I felt terrible at having caused him so much pain. I was juts meant to cause pain. I felt dumb.

"It felt like I was dead and gone. But hell would be better than going through that again. I couldn't see you but I could hear you. I couldn't touch you but I could smell your scent. It was pure torture." He said his eyes clamping together tightly shut.

"I'm sorry Edward…Those moments when I told you that I didn't want you, were the most terrible of my life and I don't remember what happened after. I just remember crying." I said blushing.

"Bella you're tired. Why don't you sleep angel?" he asked touching my cheek softly. I got up slowly and pulled off my shirt.

"Bella what are you doing? He asked looking at me with a blush coloring his cheeks. I smiled at him before removing my jeans. His mouth fell open.

"My clothes are wet Edward….I don't want to worsen your condition." I said walking to the cupboards to get a hospital gown. I knew where they were kept because of my frequent visits here during high school. He laughed lightly.

"You look sexy…" he said letting out a low whistle. I giggled.

"In the hospital gown? Seriously? Did you hit your head?" I asked him slipping in next to him.

"You'd look sexy even wearing a dishrag…" he said pressing his lips to my forehead. I blushed.

"Okay…Enough with the buttering. I am dripping with butter if you can notice." I said wrapping my arms around his chest. He shivered ever so slightly.

"Was that because of the cold?" I asked innocently. He turned pink.

"So Bella, you seem to know this place really well, how come?" he asked me. I smiled at his obvious topic change but didn't complain. His question did have substance after all.

"When I was in high school I had a really bad sense of balance. I frequented the emergency room. I know every doctor and nurse in the ER really well. They usually get surprised when I don't come there once a week." I said smiling.

"Really? Hard to believe that you have a bad sense of balance." He said tightening his arms around me. I grinned.

"Yeah after my uncle experienced that he put me through dance classes for two years. Really helped me improve my balancing skills." I said shrugging. The two years had been plain torture. I succeeded in breaking a guy's leg and twisting another's ankle. After that I had to put in a lot of effort to take interest in my balancing issues.

"Cool…I never thought that you would have balancing problems." He said chuckling. I swatted his chest lightly. He smiled his ever sweet smile and I became mush.

"I love you Bella…" he said softly.

"I love you too Edward…" I said pressing a kiss to his collar bone. He shivered again and I chuckled.

**EPOV**

I listened to her rhythmic breathing. Having Bella in my arms was so nice. So comfy and so natural. He small hands were on my chest and her leg was around my waist. I stared at the ceiling quietly. I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with Bella. She twitched in her sleep and I patted her softly. She did this a lot.

"Edward….." Emmett said peeking at me from the now opened door.

"Emmett….."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me. I nodded. Emmett was nice guy and he was fiercely protective of Bella. I could see his eyes look at his sister lovingly. The way he looked at her was so soft that I felt the urge to run. I knew that he would hunt me if I hurt her and I knew that I would let him.

"She asleep…?" he asked pulling a chair over silently. I nodded again.

"Edward, what are you going to do?" he asked me his eyes letting out his pain for the first time in ages. I watched him silently.

"About what?"

"Edward, my dad isn't one you have seen before and she wasn't kidding when she told you about all the other guys he's beat up." He said rubbing his eyes as he so often did when he was nervous or frustrated. "It's a surprise she actually let you…..I mean…..you know….She usually distances herself from all guys."

"What _can _I do Emmett?" I asked him, "I want Bella to become mine in the proper way. I don't want to go to Vegas. I want her to have the proper ceremony the proper reception and a proper honeymoon." I said silently. I knew that I wanted that. I loved Bella a lot.

"Leave me out of the honeymoon part, but I can see where you're going with this. Edward now is not the time to be responsible. You have to be rash. Be mindless. Follow your heart not your brain." He said looking at me seriously.

"So you're actually _asking_ me to run away with her?" I asked him incredulously. He nodded. I groaned. Why did my relationship with the only woman I have ever loved have to be so mixed up and dangerous? I'd say I don't know….but now in this case I knew. Her father. Charlie Swan.

"Emmett! I can't make her miss out on all the lovely wedding preparations…I want her to have a life any normal girl expects. But she deserves that life." I said pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand. I probably looked weird especially with the IV on the arm and all but I didn't care.

"You should know….Bella is anything but normal. She hates big functions, ceremonies, anything that brings her to the centre of attention. She hates all that a lot. So she will actually be thankful if you run away with her, get married and then come back after Charlie cools down a bit…" he said shaking his head.

"A bit? As in he can still rip my balls off, blow my brains out! I can't do that Em." I said knowing that I was fighting a losing battle.

"How much do you love her?" he asked suddenly. I froze. What was with Emmett and his attention span?

"A lot."

"Be more specific."

"I love her more than my own life. She is my life. I will love her until our end and even after that. I will love her and help her in the toughest times of our lives and I'll always be there to share her happy moments. I will love her in my dreams. I can't look away from her. She's my singer. She holds my centre with her. The centre that holds my life….." I cut off when I saw the awed look on his face.

"You love her that much?" he asked eyeing me. I nodded. I could have said more but I didn't want to overwhelm him with my ability to write or say love poems.

"Then you will do whatever she says?" he asked me wiggling his eyebrows. I nodded again wondering where he was going with this.

"Oh yeah! Then she'll ask you to run away with her. She will. I'll make sure she does." He said before jumping up and dashing outside.

Emmett and his moods!

I rolled my eyes.

He was sometimes very unpredictable.

But at the moment I was content…..especially with my Bella sleeping in my arms…..

She's mine after all…

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long….But I was busy. Please review….I hope this is good….:) **


	9. Running Away?

**I don't own Twilight**

**9. Running away? **

**EPOV**

I stared at Emmett as he made weird hand gestures. Too bad I didn't get the first of them. His eyes were crinkled and his mouth twisted. I felt like laughing but that was too tough. Laughing was also inappropriate. The whole day had been a waste and we were finally settling down. Alice and Jasper were on the couch whisperings sweet things to each other. Rosalie was with Luke at home. Bella was somewhere inside. She had wanted to speak to Emmett.

I turned to look at the city from my place on the balcony. The entire Forks was asleep. Or I thought so. There were very few lights to be seen. The mild breeze was cooling but too moist for my liking. It was going to rain that was sure. I stared at the crescent that was surprisingly visible today. The clouds had parted.

It gave me a sense of calm. A small crescent of light. The moon. As I stared up at it, I was joined by Bella.

"Hey Edward…." She said standing next to me and taking my hand in hers. I smiled at the things such a simple touch did to me. He small hand rubbed mine up and down.

"Hey love…" I said marveling how the word love affected her. Her entire face turned pink. I chuckled.

"Edward, I love you." She said hesitantly as though she expected me to contradict her. I watched her face for any hint. None. The frustration that got me was seriously bothering me.

"Bella what's the matter?"

"Edward….I love you and I don't ever want to go through all that again and so I want to say….Um….Let's run away."

A silence followed. I was shocked. Did Emmett bribe her or something? She was holding her breath.

"I think we need to think about that Bella. Running away…is not a very simple thing to do.."

She snorted. Her eyes a mixture of fury and fear.

"Edward…We can't think like that. I love you. When we are together there is nothing that can happen to us. We'll go somewhere far from here. Let dad cool down. And after ages when we come back he'll probably accept the truth. Please?" she asked her voice shaking.

I shook my head to clear the turbulence. Why did we have to do this again? Yeah…Oh…Right…Charlie..

"Bella…."

"Please Edward…For me. I need this." She said and I was with her.

I nodded.

"I need it too."

And we were ready. Come what may…we'll face it.

I slowly hugged Bella. And she relaxed into my embrace. I kissed her through her hair lightly and then sighed.

….

""Bye Emmett….." She whispered softly and shut their door. I saw tears running down her cheeks. I grimaced when I saw her shut the door with shaking hands.

"Bella….Its okay…." I said as she slipped into her seat. The Volvo somehow seemed smaller today.

"I know. I am just going to miss him."

"So am I."

**BPOV**

"Um….Excuse me…Could we have a room?" Edward asked the man inside the little rundown hotel. I stared at the empty street outside. We were in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea where we were. It was a really small town, south of Forks. The town was so tiny. The streets were empty and there was no traffic-human or vehicle.

The only traffic was animal….The animals were crossing roads in large numbers and since it was almost dark we'd decided to stop.

"-I don't think so….Ok….Sure…." the manager said to Edward. He handed him the key and we were on our way up.

The lock clicked open and exposed a small bedroom. It was so tiny. Even my room at home was bigger.

"Why don't you take the bed…." Edward said as he steadied the bags. I giggled.

"Edward….you can sleep…really sleep with me on the bed. We are running away aren't we?" I said ruffling his hair. He blushed.

"Well then missy…lets get to….the bed…" he said blushing again.

I laughed openly this time.

"Edward….I love you." I said stepping close to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He grasped my hips and stared into my eyes. Our noses touched and then we were blown into a make out session that was anything but innocent and I was really glad the manager stopped to see if we needed anything.

I was sure my lips were swollen like his. The way he looked at me made me feel very self conscious.

"…Um…okay….I'll go and have a bath…" I said shuffling awkwardly to my things. He nodded.

….

It was ten by the time we were called for dinner. Apparently there were a few more couples who were here and he asked if we would care to join them for dinner. We agreed.

The dining hall was not impressive. It was a simple hall that had a rough cut table with the same chairs. I sat beside Edward and to my right there was a blond guy. His features were chiseled. The only thing that made him look human was his pony tail and his tattoo which read

'Victoria'

Enclosed in a heart. I guessed that Victoria was possibly the red head that sat on his other side. A very pretty woman.

"I'm James." The blond said turning to look at me. I smiled at him.

"Isabella….But you can call me Bella."

His eyes were ice blue. A very nice shade too. I turned to look at Edward but he was deep in conversation with the scientist like fellow.

"So what bring you here Bella?" he asked as he cut his meat with the knife.

"Um….just traveling." I said not wanting to reveal the fact that we had run away. That was not an honorable thing to do and I was definitely not confessing to him. I didn't even know him. So what was the point?

"Oh….I like traveling…Its what I do for a living…." He said chuckling at my astonished expression.

"You travel for….a …a…?"

"Yeah….It's no big deal really…Vicky and I we enjoy traveling. So I took up a job at the paper. I write columns on different places. So its basically my lifestyle now. We tried living properly sometime a few years ago. But it didn't actually suit us. So we made our decision." He said simply.

"Victoria is your….?" I asked him curiously. He made it sound like she was his wife.

"Fiancée. We are supposed to get married but it turns out we want to live like this just a little longer." He said grinning.

"A little?"

"Ten years maybe…." And we both laughed.

"So the guy nest to you…..?" he asked looking over my head at Edward.

"He's my boyfriend." I said softly. James smiled.

"Oh…Nice…Well…Live like this while you can…Its tough once you live together." He said waving a fork towards the couple who sat in the corner. Felix and Jane Volturi. They were the Mr. and Mrs. Bicker. They bickered all the way here and also at the table. It was kinda entertaining. I laughed. He was right though.

"Where are you heading now?" I asked controlling my laughter.

"I don't really know. I do wherever my heart takes me. Maybe Vegas though….I've never been there in all my nomadic life. Can you believe that? Where are you heading then?" he asked. I stared at my plate.

"I don't know…We're just moving on impulse." I said truthfully. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"How about all of us go to Vegas together? That way we can see a place we've never seen before." He said sounding excited about it.

"What about Victoria? Will she be okay with it?" I asked doubtfully.

"Oh she will. She has been longing for a girlfriend all these years." He said glancing at her. I smiled.

Oh well….

And we made small talk all through dinner. Edward did talk but to the nerdy guy with big glasses. I didn't mind though. I was enjoying talking to James, he was a nice guy.

…

We washed our hands after the meal. The ice cream at the end was really tasty…

"It was really nice to meet you Bella….Ask Edward about Vegas okay?" he said softly. I nodded.

"Of course…." I said and to my surprise my hands reached out and hugged him. Whoa! He hugged me back.

"See you tomorrow" he whispered and I could tell he was holding back laughter.

A throat cleared behind us. And we jumped apart. Edward was standing there with his eyes narrowed. I shivered. I looked back at James who shrugged.

"See you around Bella. You too Edward." He said before walking towards the door. But once he was out of Edward's view he mouthed,

'Call me if you need help.' I nodded.

…

"Bella?" Edward asked his voice hurt. I looked at him in surprise….

"Edward what's the matter?" I asked shocked by his hurt.

"Oh nothing…..I am just ridiculously happy that my girlfriend was cuddling with another man." He said running a frustrated hand through his hair. I stared at him. This was what everything was about?

"Edward….that was nothing….I swear. It was just a friendly hug…." I said raising my hands up. He looked angry if possible.

"Oh yeah? Then if it was so friendly why were you whispering in each others ears?" he asked angrily.

I groaned.

"Edward! He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to Vegas with them. He's a columnist and so he's traveling around a lot. And if you had paid attention to anyone other than Mr. Nerdy Nerd….you would have known." I said angry that he would be so mean. I couldn't really see what was so wrong about the whole thing.

His mouth was a picture now.

"Bella! He was my teacher in eighth grade and I was just listening to his life. He has had a hard time and I was just helping him out."

"Oh yeah? Well next time you help someone out you'd better think of me. You can't expect me to sit silently throughout dinner? Are you crazy? And I can't believe you'd be so unjust about it. Anyway James has a fiancée!" I screamed tears running down my cheeks.

Edward didn't seem to get my point.

"Who initiated the hug?" he asked silently. I froze. Huh?

"Who initiated the hug Bella?" he asked calmly.

I thought back to what had happened.

I did.

Oh my god.

I did.

"I thought so…" he said before turning and walking to the couch with his things.

"Edward…come on….we're just friends! I said trying to reason with him.

No answer. Not even a comeback.

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep back the tears that threatened to escape. I stared at his back for sometime before turning and retrieving my things. I showered and changed and by the time I came out he was really asleep. I held back the tears.

I pulled my ipod and my Wuthering Heights out from the back pack and shut the door quietly as I left.

…

**A/N: How was it? I had to put that fight there…Too hard to resist. So yeah they have finally run away. :) **

**Please review. And thanks to all who have favorited or alerted or reviewed. Love you all….. **


End file.
